


The Fool

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Bleach - Freeform, Drama, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, UlquiGrimm, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Seit einem halben Jahr führen die beiden Schüler Ulquiorra Schiffer und Grimmjow Jagerjaques eine heimliche Beziehung. Ein typisches Klischee, der strebsame Außenseiter und der beliebte Draufgänger. Natürlich ist Ulquiorra unendlich glücklich, ist er doch schon seit Ewigkeiten in seinen Klassenkamerad verliebt. Doch dann begeht er einen folgenschweren, fatalen Fehler: Er geht fremd! Grimmjow rastet aus, Ulquiorra ist am Boden zerstört. Doch was für einen Grund hatte dieser überhaupt, so etwas zu tun? [GrimmjowXUlquiorra] (Yaoi, AU)





	The Fool

_POV: Grimmjow_

 

 

,,Du bist das Letzte!``

Meine Stimme war anklagend, vorwurfsvoll, bebte vor unterdrückter Wut.

Ich wartete auf eine Antwort, auf Worte, auf irgendwas.

Doch das einzige, dass ich erntete, war bedrücktes Schweigen.

Warum?

Warum schwieg er?!

Er soll nicht schweigen! Er soll gefälligst etwas sagen!

Weshalb rechtfertigt, entschuldigt er sich nicht, so wie es jeder andere Mensch in dieser Situation getan hätte?! Weshalb sagt er mir nicht, dass er es mir erklären kann oder dass das alles nur ein Missverständnis gewesen ist?!

Doch nichts.

Er brachte kein einziges Wort über die Lippen, sah mich lediglich aus diesen großen, grünen Augen an.

Verletzt.

Er ist verletzt.

Das ist das einzige Gefühl, dass sich momentan in seinen Irden widerspiegelt.

Doch wieso war er bitte verletzt?! Das ist falsch! Er soll mich nicht so ansehen! Er hat kein Recht dazu!! Wenn hier einer verletzt sein sollte, dann ja wohl ich, nach der Scheiße die der Kleinere gebaut hatte!

 

 

Voller Wut schlug ich die Faust gegen die Wand, ein widerliches Knacken meiner Fingerknöchel ertönte, dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich in meinem ganzen Arm aus, Ulquiorra zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ich fluchte lauthals.

Noch ein letztes mal sah ich ihm in diese wundervollen Augen, ehe ich tief enttäuscht und verletzt aus dem leeren Klassenzimmer rauschte, die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben einfach alleine zurück ließ und mit ihm meine ganzen Gefühle.

 

Er braucht mich nicht mehr?

Gut, dann brauche ich ihn eben erst recht nicht mehr!

So etwas erbärmliches habe ich nicht nötig, soll er doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!

 

Dennoch, der Gedanke, als einer der "Coolen", begehrten Jungs, ausgerechnet vom Streber, vom Mobbing-Opfer auf diese grausame Art und Weise abgewiesen zu werden, tat unendlich weh, kratzte stark an meinem Ego.

Doch mehr noch als dieses, war es dieses widerliche Ziehen in meiner Brust, dass mich schier um den Verstand brachte!

 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

 

Zwei Wochen waren seit der Trennung von Ulquiorra und mir nunmehr vergangen.

 

Mehr schlecht als recht, saß ich im Unterricht, versuchte gar nicht erst, dem Lehrer bei seinen Ausführungen zu folgen. Das ging nicht. Meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, raubten mir schier jegliche Konzentration.

 

Den Kopf in der Hand gestützt, schweifte mein Blick durch die Klasse und blieb schließlich an IHM hängen. Er saß so nah und doch so weit weg. Lediglich eine Bankreihe weiter vor mir auf der linken Seite.

 

Eine schmale, blasse Hand, grazile Finger mit schwarzlackierten Nägeln, die einen Stift festhielten der in anmutigen Bewegungen über das Papier flog, Worte hinterließ.

Worte, die er für mich an diesem Tag vor zwei Wochen nicht hatte.

Noch immer quälte mich der Grund nach dem "Warum"?

Er hat noch nicht einmal versucht, sich heraus zu reden.

 

Ich seufzte frustriert, wand meinen Blick dann wieder von meinem Ex-Freund ab.

 

Vielleicht hatte er ja einen guten Grund dazu.

Hat er etwas von mir erwartet, dass ich ihm nicht gegeben habe?

Wollte er, dass ich zu ihm stehe? Ihn vor den anderen und ihren Angriffen auf ihn, in Schutz nehme? Dass ich für ihn da bin?

War ich das nicht?

_Offensichtlich nicht, Grimmjow Jagerjaques._

 

Oder ist es letztlich vielleicht doch ein anderer Auslöser gewesen, der ihn dazu gebracht hat, so etwas zu tun.

Hat er sich gewünscht, dass ich ihm sage, dass ich ihn liebe?

Habe ich das etwa nicht?

_Nein, noch nie. Nicht einmal in diesem ganzen halben Jahr._

Aber ich habe es ihm doch gezeigt! Er ist doch so intelligent, er hätte auch ohne es auszusprechen bemerken sollen, was ich für ihn empfinde. Genau!

......Oder?

 

Hat er es mir denn gesagt?

Sicher, das hat er. Mehrmals.

 

Ich bin ein lausiger Freund gewesen!  
Vermutlich hat er deshalb getan!

Die Erkenntnis war bitter, hinterließ einen zerstörerischen Nachgeschmack.

 

Hach, das brachte ja doch alles nichts!

Wütend raufte ich mir die blauen, wirren Haare, gab ein genervtes Knurren von mir, ignorierte die fragenden Blicke meiner Mitschüler.

Diese ganze Grübelei bringt mich noch um den Verstand, denn Fakt ist, dass ich aus Schiffers Verhalten ohnehin nicht schlau werde. Das bin ich noch nie!

Ich werde wohl am besten doch noch einmal mit ihm reden müssen.

Und dieses mal, kommt er mir nicht mit Schweigen davon!

 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

 

Ich wartete, bis auch der letzte der Klasse den Raum verlassen hatte und in die wohlverdiente Freiheit stürzte. Für heute hatten wir Schluss.

Der letzte, der noch am Packen seiner Tasche war, ist Schiffer. Wie immer!

 

Als er den Raum schließlich ebenfalls verlassen wollte, baute ich mich im Türrahmen vor ihm auf und er blieb stehen, sah mich fragend an.

 

,,Geh weg. Ich möchte nachhause.`` kam es leise über dessen blasse Lippen gerollt, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, zog die Tür hinter mir zu, schloß ab und ließ den Schlüssel in der Hosentasche meiner grauen Schuluniform verschwinden.

So kann er nicht mehr vor mir weg rennen.

 

Irritiert bemerkte auch der Kleinere dies und wich vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zurück.

,,Was soll das Grimmjow?``

,,Wir müssen reden!``

,,Das haben wir doch schon.``

,,Also bitte, das war ja wohl kein Gespräch!``

 

Er biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe, sah ein, dass es für ihn ohnehin keine Fluchtmöglichkeit gab, aus dem Fenster zu springen war auch keine Option, befanden wir uns doch im vierten Stock, also ließ er sich auf einem Tisch nieder, sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

 

,,Na dann bitte, rede.``, forderte der Grünäugige mich auf und in mir machte sich erneut die Wut breit.

,,Nein, nicht ich, sondern DU wirst reden! Erkläre es mir Schiffer! Warum hast du das getan?! Was soll das alles?! Was für einen Grund hattest du dazu?!``

,,Wer sagt denn, dass ich einen Grund dazu hatte? Vielleicht war mir einfach danach. Abwechslung.``

,,Willst du mich verarschen?! Du liebst mich, du brauchst keine Abwechslung. Ich kenne dich Schiffer!``

,,Ich dich schon Grimmjow, aber was ist mit dir?``

Diesmal war er es, der einen anklagenden Blick aufsetzte und ich knurrte ungehalten.

 

,,Das tut doch jetzt überhaupt nicht zur Sache! Wie kommst du bitte auf die hirnlose Idee, dem Direktor deinen Arsch hin zu halten?!``

 

Ja, er hat mich betrogen.

Mit Sosuke Aizen. Dem Direktor unsere Schule. Ein schmieriger, falscher Typ, den ich noch nie ausstehen konnte. Und jetzt noch viel weniger, seit er mir die Liebe meines Lebens weg genommen hat!

 

Als ich es heraus gefunden habe, konnte ich es erst überhaupt nicht glauben, doch es war wahr. Es hat mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg gerissen, mich hart aufschlagen lassen. Das hätte ich nie erwartet! Von allen, aber nicht von IHM!

Ich habe ihm vertraut, er war alles für mich und er hintergeht mich?! Lässt einen anderen an sich heran?! War ich ihm denn nicht gut genug?

Meine Eifersucht ist mit mir durchgegangen, benebelte meine Sinne, raubte mir die Möglichkeit des logischen Denkens und ich habe augenblicklich mit dem Schwarzhaarigen Schluß gemacht.

 

Doch ich kam mit der Trennung noch schlechter klar, als anfangs erwartet. Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, lag nachts wach, sah seine verletzten, grünen Augen vor mir und mehr und mehr kamen die Zweifel in mir hoch, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch vorschnell gehandelt habe.

 

 

,,Warum regst du dich so auf? Aizen-Sama ist ein attraktiver Mann. Und dir ist es doch ein leichtes, jemand anderes zu finden. Nur zu, lass den Streber ruhig wieder fallen, die anderen hungrigen Tieren gleich auf es stürzen. Sie warten doch nur darauf, dass du mich nicht mehr schützt und sie mit ihren Schikanen weiter machen können!``

 

Plötzlich brannte irgendeine Sicherung in mir durch und mit voller Wucht warf ich mich auf ihn, drückte ihn brutal auf den kalten Tisch auf dem er saß, er keuchte kurz schmerzerfüllt auf, schwang mich ebenfalls auf diesen und beugte mich über ihn, sah ihn mit rasender Eifersucht an.

 

,,Wo ist dieser Dreckssack bitte attraktiv?! Hast du keine Augen im Kopf, Ulquiorra?! Hast du mir nicht selbst mehrmals beteuert, dass es für dich niemand anderen mehr in deinem Leben gibt, dass du mich angeblich schon seit Jahren liebst?! War das alles etwa gelogen?! Sag es mir Ulquiorra, war das alles nur eine gottverdammte Lüge, hast du mir etwas vor gemacht?!``, ich schrie, war total in Rage, setzte mich auf, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu mir auf Augenhöhe.  
Seine Augen waren starr, schockgeweitet und ein Zittern erfasste seinen Körper.

 

,,Warum?! Warum hast du mir das angetan?! Hast du mich die ganze Zeit über nur verarscht?! Bin ich dir nicht mehr gut genug, ist es das?!``

 

Ich war außer mir vor Wut.

Ich bin so verletzt, so bitter enttäuscht.

Es ist wie ein Messer, dass sich immer und immer wieder in mein Herz bohrt, es in Stücke schneidet und diese dem Kleineren vor die Füße wirft.

Ich hätte es nie im Leben für möglich gehalten, dass Gefühle einen so verletzten können, dass ER mich so verletzten kann!

Gott, ich könnte heulen, aber das ist nicht meine Art!

Ich bin kein verdammtes, schwaches Mädchen!

 

,,Bitte....lass mich los Grimmjow.``, flüsterte er heißer, versuchte sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien, doch ich ließ nicht locker, zog ihn nur noch näher zu mir heran.

,,Antworte mir!``, forderte ich erneut auf, spie diese Worte förmlich aus meinem Mund.

 

,,NEIN!``

Es war das erste mal in meinem Leben, dass ich sah, wie der andere seine Stimme erhob, seine monotone, gefühllose Tonlage ablegte, sichtlich verzweifelt war.

,,Nein, dass ist alles nicht wahr! Ich liebe dich!``

Er weint....

Oh Gott, er weint!

Scheiße, was habe ich gemacht?!  
Ich Idiot!

 

Erschrocken ließ ich augenblicklich von ihm ab, während er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub, ein ersticktes Schluchzen von sich gab.

 

Was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen?

Ich bin eine Niete im Trösten.

Aber ich will ihn nicht weinen sehen.

Vor allem nicht, wenn es auch noch meine Schuld ist!

 

,,Hey Ulquiorra....``, fing ich zögerlich an, wurde jedoch von dem Grünäugigen unterbrochen.

,,Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid Grimmjow!``

 

Endlich nahm er seine Hände wieder herunter, sah mich aus feuchten Augen an, Tränen liefen ihm in Bächen über die Wangen. Ich habe ihn noch nie weinen sehen.

 

,,Ich habe es für dich getan! Deine schulischen Leistungen sind schlecht, wenn nicht miserabel. Aizen hat mich erpresst. Er hat gedroht dich von der Schule schmeißen zu lassen. Er wusste von uns, woher auch immer. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass du gehst. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen. Dann hättest du dich vielleicht in jemand anderen verliebt und mich vergessen. Also habe ich mit ihm geschlafen, damit er dich hier lässt. Du solltest es nie erfahren. Es war eine einmalige Sache. Es war widerlich, abstoßend, ich dachte, ich sterbe, als er mich berührt hat! Doch ich habe es ertragen. Nur für dich! Aber ich habe mich nicht getraut, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich dachte, du würdest es nicht verstehen, meine Sorge als unbegründet und lächerlich abtun, dabei hast du keine Ahnung, was ich alles für dich durchmachen musste.``

 

Er beendete seine Erklärung, weinte leise vor sich hin.

Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, ich ließ mir seine ganzen Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, wieder und wieder.

Er hat es für mich......?

Aber weiß er denn nicht, was er damit in mir ausgelöst hat? Wie sehr mich sein Betrug verletzt hat?

Aber hatte ich unter den Umständen überhaupt das Recht sauer auf ihn zu sein? Hat er nicht noch viel schlimmeres als ich durchmachen müssen?

 

,,Und dann hast du mich auch noch verlassen und ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich bin fast durchgedreht, ich habe zuhause geheult, gejammert und geschrien, aber ich wollte diese Schwäche nicht vor den anderen zeigen, ich wollte nicht, dass sie noch einen Grund haben mich fertig zu machen, ich wollte nicht, dass sie das mit uns heraus finden, dir ist dein Ruf doch so wichtig. Ich wollte ihn nicht zerstören, du wolltest es doch geheim halten.``

 

Mein schlechtes Gewissen überrollte mich wie eine rießige Lawine, spülte all die anderen Gedanken mit sich fort und zurück blieb nur noch die erdrückende Schuld.

Die Frage ist nicht, was er mir damit angetan hat, sondern was ich ihm damit zugemutet habe!

Ich bin so ein verdammtes Arschloch.

 

Sanft nahm ich ihn schließlich in den Arm, drückte ihn ganz fest an mich und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

,,Es ist alles gut. Hör auf zu weinen. Es ist in Ordnung, ich verzeihe dir. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass du zu dem Preis so etwas für mich tust. Damit hast du mir keinen Gefallen getan, aber ich verstehe dich. Also ist alles wieder in Ordnung.......Ich habe es dir nie gesagt Ulquiorra, aber ich liebe dich auch. Ich liebe dich über alles.``

Ein vorsichtiger Kuss auf den Haarschopf, Finger, die sich haltsuchend in meine Schultern krallten, ein Gesicht, dass sich verloren an meine Brust drückte.

 

So verharrten wir eine ganze Weile, wie lange, wusste ich schon gar nicht mehr, aber irgendwann hatte sich der Kleinere beruhigt und löste sich minimal von mir, sah mich mit diesen großen Augen, die mich so faszinierten und in ihren Bann zogen an und zauberte schließlich ein minimales Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

 

Ich überwand auch den letzten Abstand zwischen uns und drückte meine Lippen auf seine, bewegte sie, er erwiderte scheu.

Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss, ein kurzer Moment, der als Bekräftigung meiner Worte dienen sollte, doch es reichte aus, um von dem anderen auch die letzten Zweifel abfallen zu lassen.

 

Doch bereits kurz darauf entbrannte ein neuer, leidenschaftlicherer, verlangenderer Kuss, meine Zunge drängte sich forsch zwischen seine Lippen, er reagierte unbeholfen, doch gab sich mir nur allzu bereitwillig hin.

 

,,Versprich mir, dass du das nie wieder machst. Ich will nicht, dass du dich je wieder von einem anderen anfassen lässt!``

Er nickte.

,,Versprich es mir!``

,,Ich verspreche es.``, bestätigte er und sah mich mit einem solchen reuevollen Glanz in den Augen an, dass ich ganz genau wusste, das seine Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen.

 

 

Nach einer weiteren kleinen Weile erhob ich mich schließlich endgültig vom Tisch und zog den anderen mit mir, verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander und verließ mit ihm den Raum, betrat den verlassenen Schulhof.

 

Ulquiorra drückte kurz zu, als er merkte, dass ich trotz dessen, dass wir uns gerade in der Öffentlichkeit befanden, das erste mal im Leben nicht bereit dazu war, seine Hand los zu lassen und ich drückte zurück, symbolisierte ihm so, dass ich für ihn da bin.

 

Ich habe viel wieder gut zu machen und zu ändern und den ersten Schritt werde ich damit tun, dass ich meinen ach so guten Ruf einfach über Bord werfe und der ganzen Welt zeige, dass Ulquiorra zu mir gehört!

 

 

 

_-End-_


End file.
